It's been so long…
by AquaHonda
Summary: Arthur had convened a meeting for that January 29 in London. He had called the G-8 and, after that wanted to talk about some things with Kiku after it ended. *ONESHOT * *ASAKIKU* *ENGLISH* Special 111th anniversary.


__Well, this is one of my stories translated by my friend Kesha~ 333 Thank you soooo much! I hope you like it~

* * *

_It's been so long…_

It was January 29. It had barely been a month since Christmas and a few weeks later since New Year, but Arthur had called a meeting of the G8 in London that day around noon, where the eight nations that composed the meeting, had to be entirely present.

Slowly, one by one they came in, taking place in the large meeting room. The first's one to arrive were Germany, followed by the goofy Italian, who never left the other's side no matter what sort of situation. To continue, soon came Canada and Russia, both a little sleepy by the time change from their normal home to here, greeting him formally and registering for the meeting.

Only a few minutes were missing for the hour, and there were still three countries missing: France, USA and Japan.

"Forgive me for the delay, Arthur-san" the Japanese quickly apologized, coming hastily, as he breathed wearily, followed by two blondes.

"N-no bother, Kiku" replied, slightly blushing "Surely, you have a good reason for that."

"Of course he has!" cried the one wearing lens, with a wide grin upon his face. "He was helping the Hero to fight evil, of course!"

"Wrong, Amérique" interrupted the French man as he watched the Japanese lasciviously "Monsieur Honda was making a few odd jobs for me."

Arthur's face had changed rapidly from calm and sensible, to one of anger and rage, trying to hold back his emotions from the dark haired one, so he will not lose his control with the two infant nations.

"Eh? That's not true" the Japanese tried to mediate between them, once he stared into the English man and, after catching air he spoke "My private plane suffered some technical difficulties at the last moment, and Bonnefoy-san and Jones-san offered to take me to London just in time."

The British looked, understanding all that had happened. -But why not inform me of this situation?- He thought. He was the prodigal, he who would have been the one to take responsibility, he was the one running the meeting after all, and if anything happened to him then...- Did he not have enough respect for him or even trust in that matter...?-

"N-Not that I wanted to go with you, Arthur-san." The oriental began to say, as if he had read the other's mind, "I just didn't want to worry you too much about me"

"Don't worry, it's not important. Now you have to go to that room so we can begin the meeting." he said, concluding the subject as he entered the venue accompanied by raven.

"Eh, France! Do you think these two are ..?"

"Of course, mon ami. Do you not see the essence of amour they breathe? We have planted our part, all we can do now is wait ..."

"Hahaha! My ideas are great!"

"You mean OUR ideas are great, monsieur. Now hurry in if you do not want 'you-know-who' take his back anger on us."

…

"Next and final item on the agenda." England said, glancing at the picture in the room. France was, of course, seducing each of the employees who served him drinks and other things. Russia was beginning to bother Matt with a pipe he owned as an evil aura surrounded him, a reason he did this was for not having to China next to him (not a member of the G-8). While Matt only really focused on the teddy he would always carry around him and have conversations with. For some reason, United States had taken a huge American flag and waved it around and started to scream like a madman. Italy was chatting with Germany on the food they would eat during lunch, and when they planned to play football again. The only one that paid full interest Japan himself, who wrote down everything Arthur spoke, he jotted down the notes in a book and talked to him about different arguments. "We need to talk about what we will be doing in our next meeting!"

During a few seconds all eyes were on him, but they quickly returned to what they were doing.

"Don't ignore me, bloody wankers!" cried the Britannic "This is the last point, the sooner we finish the faster you all can leave!"

Those words gave rise to an immediate effect for everyone to be seated and began to discuss about the given topic.

"Why don't we discuss this in each other's home another day? Ivan suggested "I came here because of my bosses ..."

"For once I'm in accordance with the communist" Alfred said "All I want is to spend the day playing video games and having parties with my friends."

"Ve ~ but I wanted to spend the day at home with Lud…" Feli said, slightly depressed.

"It's alright, you can come if you want afterwards." replied the German.

"Good!"

"Well, I'm going to spend the day with mon petit Matt so he is not alone..." Francis said, as he approached the appointed, who was trying to get away, but failed.

"Well, what do you think, Kiku?" the British asked, staring at him.

"W-well, I was planning to make a ... I-it's not important, I agree with the proposal."

"Excellent!" The blond started as he collected the papers. "Now that we're done, you can go…" before he even finished, everyone had hastily left…

The only left in the room was the Japanese, gathering his things with peace and calm. Arthur turned next to him, a little hot.

"Kiku ..." he began to say "I-I would like to, to talk about some issues in the afternoon, if you do not mind, of course."

The dark-haired man looked at him, a little surprised. Then shifted his gaze to his notes and returned to speak, a flushed face and breathing heavily.

"I-It's fine, A-Arthur-san. I-I'll be in a hotel downtown all day, y-you can call me anytime ..."

He quickly picked up everything and left the place, his face flushed and a rapid pulse, leaving the English men alone with his thoughts, his heart and mind boggling, left confused, unable to think of anything but to stop blushing and sweating throughout his body.

…

Kiku Honda looked at the screen of his mobile once again. Not even a minute had passed since he glanced at it, but for him it felt as if hours had passed.

Arthur had sent a message to get to the hotel, telling him to wait for the blonde at the train station and to arrive around ten o'clock at night; which for him it seemed to be such a late hour for 'professional talk'.

But the black-haired one, ever so cautious, had arrived an hour earlier, and at that moment it was more than a quarter to ten, but as good as a Japanese men, he had to get very punctual to offset the delay in the morning, and other less he really wanted to see the Britannic one.

At that moment he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see, but found only the usual people walking down the street, who had no relationship with him at all. –Maybe it's all my imagination- he thought.

A few minutes from now passed, the British came holding a huge suitcase, he was wearing a beautiful suit which he had never seen him wear that before. The suit looked beautiful and expensive that only wealthy people wore or royalty.

Upon arrival, he only waved and gave him one of the papers that he carried in hand.

"I hope you do not mind, but we have to go by train to get to where I'd like to take you."

"I do not mind, Arthur-san." answered the other, although a little surprised by it.

"And one more thing..."

"Yes…?"

"'I'd like it if you would place this on yourself" a dark handkerchief was handed to him "I-I wouldn't want you to know where we're going, so if you do not mind..."

"All right, may you help me put it on?" The English was already placing the sheet, making the other's cheeks flush the color red and hot until he completely was blindfolded.

"Well, now we can go." The other followed the Anglican as he grabbed the oriental's hand and headed to the train, where the two sat together, still holding hands at all time.

The Japanese, on this occasions, could only keep up and do as he asked so he doesn't stumble or fall off, and when he arrived to the couch, he felt a little dizzy, but upon holding the hand of the European he experienced such great happiness, that after a while, he fell asleep in the train seat.

…

"Kiku ..." said the sweet voice of Arthur "Wake up, we're almost there."

The Japanese stretched. At first he didn't remember much, but when he realized that he saw nothing, he began to remember what had occurred. Then he felt as a small force was pulling his hand which made fully awake.

-I hope it's Kirkland-san- he thought unconsciously.

"There's only a little bit left, Kiku." The other heard the European say while he gently led him from one place to another "Only a few more steps and we'll be there."

While the blond began to rush his step further, the Asian gasped and tried to follow, but apparently the other had more force and liveliness in him.

-You can tell that Arthur-san is very lively today-

…

After a long walk, which was most ups and downs, the green eyes stood alone now, leaving the Oriental to take a deep breath which he needed, he had already lost all his energy.

"Here we are, Kiku" the blonde whispered to Japanese, as he slowly removed the blindfold from his eyes "Happy Anniversary."

Kiku took a look left and right, then he realized where they were, it was on the hill were they exactly been 111 years ago, alone.

"Arthur-san ..." he began as he turned around only to find the English had a large bouquet of roses in his hands. -The same from that day ...- he thought.

"It's exactly twelve, Kiku." He handed him the flowers, as he watched the other smile to him. "Do you remember that day?"

"It's been so long ..."

~…~

"_The stars look so depressing" said Arthur, as he looked up "Well, apparently I'll be alone once again..."_

"_I-Igirisu-san" a voice stammered. It was Japan, and he came towards the other panting, without stopping from exhaustion "I-Igirisu-san ..."_

"_Kiku" the English said as he looked the other so sweetly, but after a while he returned to their premises "Didn't you go with Russia...?"_

"_Wrong, Igirisu-san" interrupted the Japanese "That was my boss, even I was surprised" He looked into nothingness, as she blushed "W-what I really would like is to make an alliance with you."_

_The Britten looked at him, surprised, but quickly turned to regard him with affection in his eyes._

"_All right, we will sign the covenant together," he spent a few seconds, when he realized that both had been staring at each other with a spell bounded look "O -of course, I'm not doing this for you, l-I'm doing it for me." To continue he made more gestures but eventually said "I ask you one thing, Kiku."_

"_What is Igirisu-san?"_

"_I ask you to call me by my name" the other grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers who no longer needed-formalisms._

"_All right, Igi ... I mean Arthur-san" the Japanese corrected, before blushing as he gave the other a kiss on the cheek._

~…~

"Arthur-san ... You've done all this, all this for me" His clear white face lowered as it turned red and warm "You had no reason to do it Arthur-san. You're always so sweet and kind that-

"In reality, you deserve it, Kiku" he touched the others cheeks with his hands, which made him blush even more "I love you, from that day and, even if thousands of years pass, I will still love you like the first day."

"I ... I love you too, Arthur-san, you are the most important person in my life." and, after saying that, the two sealed their confession with a loving and warm kiss.

…

- I want to see too, France!" the American clearly spoke from behind a bush.

"Shut up, Amérique. If you keep this up we will be discovered" He turned his gaze to the two love-birds, who had started to hug and gave each other sweet yet timid kissed. "Do not think they make a great couple?"

"I think this is the first time I've seen Kiku so happy~" said an Italian who had been attached to them without knowing how, like all other nations, "I like him to be happy, and Lud will not get so angry with me for not following the other's humor"

"I have always told you to be more serious during meetings"

"S-sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Ludwig" said a voice almost inaudible "But this is not a meeting"

"Did anyone hear anything?" said the Russian, holding a camera. He was only there by choice; Yao had told him that he wanted that video to remove the defects of English.

"No, no." replied the blue-eyed with glasses, as he went to Francis "Well, I don't care what you Arthur does as long as he isn't angry enough to not give me a speech" he eyed where everyone was looking "Although they do seem very close."

"Ve, you're right~"

"Of course. Did you think that the country of amour would be wrong? My plan was indeed perfection."

"And remember you owe us all dinner! I want some burgers; this is what happens when you have Hero accompany you!"

"I know, I know ..." he said a bit-grieved. He knew the American only came for the food and to spend the time with his 'friends' "But hey, there's nothing better than watching two people be happy."

"Yeah…" answered all at once.

"In addition, it may be that warbler will do me a favor ..." he began, looking slyly at all. Now he just needed compromising photos of Kiku.

"France!" all of them shouted, knowing his intentions.


End file.
